


How She Loves

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

When Hermione looks at Ron, she sees the stars outside the Burrow in the summer, and the boy who knocked out a mountain troll, and the winter afternoons spent with socks and warm blankets in their first flat.

When Hermione looks at Harry she sees he way the sun hits the Quidditch pitch midday, and the boy who walked her down the aisle at her wedding, and the nights spent with the radio buzzing and the war hanging over their heads in a tent in the woods.

When Ron tells her he loves her in the back yard of the Burrow, she is struck by just how much she loves him back. She loves him with every fight and every time he fell asleep in the armchair, waiting for her to go to bed. She loves him for the times he held her hand under the dinner table, and for the times they stood back to back firing hexes blindly. She loves him for the day he came back to the woods, and for the day he made himself throw up slugs in a misguided attempt to defend her honor. 

When Harry tells her he loves her, just to make sure she knows, she grins at him, and tells him she loves him too. Because he is her brother, and her friend, and her partner, and someone she fought for. She loves him for the hours he spent in the library with her, and every sweet smuggled back dinner for her. She loves him for the times he whispered things in class to her to make her laugh, and for the times he let her cy until she didn't have any tears left. She loves him for the day he started Dumbledores Army in a run down pub, and the day he found her alone surrounded by angry paper birds and sat with her until she felt better.

Hermione has never loved anyone more than she loves her two bestfriends. The little boys she met on the train, and stayed up by the fire with, and wrote letters to over break, and cheered on at Quidditch practice, and fought in a war with when they were much too young to be fighting in a war. Even if she loves them completely differently she loves them both fiercely and gently, and with all the strength she has.


End file.
